


Oh, Will Wonders Ever Cease?

by Sendryl



Category: Naruto
Genre: BirthStones, Charms, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, Jewelry, Literally and in the fic lol, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Take My Soul With You - But Always Come Home, luck, mostly comfort, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl
Summary: It’s raining, when Shisui gives Kakashi his first lucky charm.“What if I lose it?” Kakashi asks softly, his voice vulnerable in a way Shisui definitely isn’t used to.“Then I’ll make you another,” he says firmly, deciding in an instant that he will gladly make Kakashi as many charms as he wants.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	Oh, Will Wonders Ever Cease?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyavillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyavillain/gifts).



> This is for Cya from The Kakashi Lounge discord for the March gift exchange!
> 
> The theme was "lucky", and Cya's prompts were: rain, vulnerable, KakaObi or KakaShisui, "Sounds fake and made up.", and birthstones as a lucky charm.
> 
> I managed to include them all!
> 
> This was a blast. Thanks for such an awesome prompt!

It’s raining, when Shisui gives Kakashi his first charm.

There’s a hawk on the windowsill, the red rim of the scroll it carries would normally call them urgently to the Hokage’s office, Anbu masks and gear hidden in their sealing scrolls, waiting for them to duck into one of the many Anbu tunnels to change on the run.

Usually they’d already be gone, settling into their Anbu personas, the cold, calculating mindset they wear as easily as their masks, but today is different.

Today, only Kakashi’s name is on the scroll.

It’s not unheard of, for Kakashi to be called out separately, but it’s the first time in quite a while, the first time since Shisui joined Team Ro.

And it’s the first time he’ll have to let Kakashi go without him since that awful, disastrous mission.

It’s already been six months, and there have been many successful missions since, but Shisui doesn’t think he’ll ever forget how small Kakashi looked in his hospital bed. He knows he’ll never forget how much it felt like it was his fault, how strongly he believed that if he’d only been with Kakashi he could’ve protected him.

It was a miracle that Kakashi had come home at all, and Shisui had vowed to himself that he’d do everything in his power to make sure such a miracle would never again be necessary.

“Wait,” Shisui says now, catching Kakashi’s hand as he turns to leap off the balcony, to head out on another mission where Shisui can’t protect him, can’t watch over him and bring him home safely.

He knows Kakashi would hate to hear that. They’ve been together for nearly a year now, and Kakashi still can’t bring himself to talk about his emotions. He runs away every time Shisui tries to start a conversation about what they are to each other, so instead Shisui’s gotten used to reading between the lines. He listens to Kakashi’s actions instead of his words these days, and the fact that Kakashi turns and gives him his full attention right now speaks volumes.

“I have something for you,” Shisui says. “I’ve been meaning to give it to you for ages, but I couldn’t create the right sort of mood, and I was nervous and-” he cuts himself off with an exasperated groan and ignores the way Kakashi’s eyebrow is slowly inching toward his hairline. “Nevermind. Just. Here.”

He pulls the little bag out of his pocket and thrusts it toward Kakashi.

Kakashi takes it like he expects it to bite him, and pulls out a bracelet.

It shines brightly in his hand as he holds it up to the light, the dark gleam of chakra-reinforced metal weaving around sapphires in a variety of shades, with a single opal beside the clasp, a single star against the night sky.

“It’s a charm,” Shisui offers, when Kakashi doesn’t say anything. He thought he’d still be nervous, but now that Kakashi is holding his gift he simply feels a calm certainty wash through him. “It’s good luck,” he says with a smile.

“Sounds fake and made up,” Kakashi says with a faint chuckle, and Shisui would be offended if he couldn’t see the look in Kakashi’s eyes. He’s clearly overwhelmed, fighting to find some kind of stable ground, and while jokes are familiar territory, Shisui needs to at least make one thing clear.

“You’re the sapphires, Kakashi, and I’m the opal at the clasp, there.” He taps the opal once, then takes Kakashi’s wrist gently, pulling Kakashi’s hand down to press it against his heart. Kakashi doesn’t twitch, doesn’t gasp, doesn’t really move at all, but Shisui can hear his breath go a little ragged, his emotions forcing themselves out in whatever way they can.

“It’s meant to keep you safe, when I can’t be there to protect you myself. This way, I’ll still be with you in spirit.”

There’s a moment where neither of them says anything, and Shisui’s ready for Kakashi to run, to drop the charm and bolt, to shove Shisui away and retreat back into his comfortable shell.

But Kakashi surprises him.

He nods slowly once, and then again, much faster the second time, and he leans in to press a kiss to Shisui’s lips, fabric and warmth brushing gently against his skin. Then he rests his forehead against Shisui’s and closes his eye for a moment.

“What if I lose it?” Kakashi asks softly, his voice vulnerable in a way Shisui definitely isn’t used to. He knows Kakashi doesn’t want him to call attention to it. Just letting his voice waver is already pushing the limits of his emotive abilities.

It’s enough. It’s more than enough.

It makes Shisui’s heart swell in his chest, that Kakashi trusts him enough to let his vulnerability show.

“Then I’ll make you another,” he says firmly, deciding in an instant that he will gladly make Kakashi as many charms as he wants. “And another and another and another,” he says, laughingly, pressing closer to kiss Kakashi’s cheekbone, just above the mask.

He knows that the more he plays up his silliness, the more Kakashi relaxes. If Shisui says something in jest, Kakashi doesn’t have to respond seriously. He can take his time and look underneath the underneath, and see how serious Shisui is on his own, when he doesn’t have to create a proper response.

It’s a delicate dance, letting Kakashi have his space but still making sure he knows how serious Shisui is.

The only problem is that sometimes he writes Shisui off and treats his words like they really are silly.

“Maa, this looks expensive. You’d spend all that money on me?”

Kakashi lets his eye crinkle in that fake smile Shisui hates so much. It’s fine when it’s directed at other people, but at him? Right now? After saying _that?_

Nope.

He’s already got Kakashi’s wrist in a firm grip. There’s no way he can run.

Kakashi’s just going to have to deal with his hives this time, because Shisui’s going all in.

“Kakashi,” he says, and Kakashi’s eye snaps open at the conviction in Shisui’s voice. “You’re worth it. You’re worth all my money, all my time, all of me.”

He leans in, meeting Kakashi’s wide eye, and kisses him in between phrases, soft lips murmuring truths over his cheekbone, over his eyelid, over his masked mouth.

“You’re worth so much more than charms and metal and precious stones. You’re worth everything.”

Kakashi won’t look at him now, and he doesn’t say anything, but he tilts his head into their next kiss, reaches out and pulls Shisui closer with a desperation that has nothing to do with his upcoming mission and everything to do with his heart.

And Shisui _loves_ him.

Those words would definitely make Kakashi run, so Shisui doesn’t say them, but he’s gotten as close as he can.

Shisui leans back after a few seconds, creating just enough space between their bodies that he can pull Kakashi’s hand up between them. Kakashi watches as he carefully ties the charm to his wrist, and his eyes go heated when Shisui kisses first the charm, then his bared wrist, before tucking the charm safely beneath the tight band of Kakashi’s glove.

“There. Now I’ll be with you on your mission,” Shisui says with a soft smile. “I’ll keep you safe, and I’ll bring you home again.”

Kakashi meets his eyes for one bright instant, and Shisui is startled to see the gleam of tears, but then Kakashi surges forward and tugs his mask down and pushes his hitai-ate up and kisses him fiercely, and all thought is abandoned.

There’s just heat and want and the sharp nip of Kakashi’s teeth on his lip, his tongue stroking against Shisui’s own.

Shisui wishes he could hold Kakashi tighter, pull him into the bedroom and give him a real goodbye, send him off with lovebites and a fresh ache to remind him what he has waiting at home, but he knows there isn’t time. So when Kakashi sighs into his mouth and pulls away, he doesn’t drag him back in, just kisses his face blindly, lets Kakashi shift back and put himself back together.

“Shisui,” Kakashi says, and when Shisui opens his eyes he’s shocked silent. Kakashi’s smiling at him, his mask still pushed down around his neck, his sharp grin on display, and Shisui calls on his Sharingan without a thought. He wants to remember this sight forever, the first time he’s seen Kakashi’s face.

Kakashi laughs at him, open-mouthed and free, happiness crinkling his eyes in a smile that is wildly different from the ones he gives to everyone else.

Shisui wants to kiss him again, but Kakashi really does need to leave.

He settles for reaching out and tracing Kakashi’s features, his mouth, his scar, the mole he’s never seen before.

“Come home safe,” he says, and if his voice is a little choked, neither of them is going to mention it.

“I have to, now,” Kakashi says, holding up his wrist. “I’ve got you as my lucky charm.”

And when he leaps off the balcony and disappears into the rain a few moments later, Shisui knows he’ll see him again soon. He knows he’ll come home safe. 

And Kakashi does.

**

Every time Kakashi loses his charm, Shisui makes him a new one.

While the precious stones vary in shape and hue, the placement and type is always the same. There’s always only one opal, holding the charm together, but not intruding too much, not overtaking the sapphires. Just there. Steadfast and devoted and true.

It only takes three charms for Kakashi to catch on.

**

Shisui’s own missions usually don’t take as long as Kakashi’s. The speed of his Shunshin lets him cross vast distances within a few blinks, and in battle he drifts around opponents like they aren’t even there.

For this reason though, Shisui often takes missions alone. No one else can keep up with him, not even Kakashi, not when he’s commanded to get all the way across Fire Country in the span of a few hours.

Kakashi’s never said that it worries him, but every time Shisui is called out without him, he holds him that much tighter, kisses him just a little more desperately, lets his anxiety show in his actions, not his words.

The longer Shisui goes without serious injury, the more Kakashi relaxes, and he’s been ridiculously calm since Shisui gave him his charm.

But the next time they wake up to a hawk on the windowsill, a red-rimmed scroll summoning Shisui to the Hokage’s office, alone, Kakashi asks him to wait, just for a moment.

He gets out of bed and pads over to the closet and rummages around for a minute, emerging with a small box.

Shisui holds his breath as Kakashi wraps a rainbow of glimmering opals and deep blue sapphires around his wrist, shining like a river of stars in the night sky.

“There,” Kakashi breathes, even quieter than a whisper, “now you’ll always come back to me.” And then, so quietly Shisui almost isn’t sure he’s supposed to hear it, he murmurs, “now you’ll always come home.”

And Shisui always does.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> I wanted to write Kakashi/Shisui because I've never written it before. I love Shisui. He's so much fun to write.
> 
> It's a rainy day where I am, so I'm glad rain was part of the prompts!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as [Sendryl](https://sendryl.tumblr.com).
> 
> Fic title taken from [ Sufjan Stevens - Mystery of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0CP9zpbmAQ).
> 
> (Almost titled this "Lucky to be Coming Home Again" from Jason Mraz's "Lucky", but that song's mood is a bit too bright for this, lol.)
> 
> It's such an atmospheric, rainy day kind of song.


End file.
